Under The Stars With You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Roller Brawl and Blaze get some vacation time and the vampire skater has a few tricks up her sleeve for her flaming fire. :) Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, and Viola asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Speedlight, and Autumn.**

* * *

 **Under The Stars With You**

"Blaze, go on. You've been wanting to take Roller to that new resort in Crystal Islands," Rachel said, giving her friend a playful shove. "Skylands will be fine. Kaos is currently licking his wounds once again, Magna and I will watch Flare and Viola, and you need a vacation."

He chuckled. "Rach, a vacation sounds great, but I just don't know," he said.

The Tech Portal Master gave an exasperated sigh. "Blaze, don't make me get Masker Mind," she said half-seriously, but her smile also showed she was teasing too.

He gave her a look of mock seriousness. "You wouldn't dare," he challenged her.

"Just try me, Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master," she said, grinning now before sobering. "But I'm serious. Go take a vacation with your wife and have fun. You've earned it. And I'm pretty sure Roller Brawl's been looking for an excuse to try on some new outfits."

Blaze gave her a curious look. "Why would she need an excuse to try on new outfits?" He asked.

Rachel glanced around before leaning close to whisper to him. "I'm not talking long ballroom dresses," she singsonged softly. "I'm talking outfits that she knows you'll love."

He still looked confused until his eyes widened and Rachel grinned, seeing he now got what she was referring to. "Now go get your wife and use that ninja speed of yours," she said, chuckling. "I'll go get Flare and Viola."

Blaze didn't waste a minute racing for the Academy and finding his wife in their room. "Hey, honey," she said, smiling at him.

He gazed at her before placing a gentle hand on his wife's round stomach, feeling the baby inside her kick at his hand. He looked at her lovingly and smiled. "How about you and I have a vacation?" He said. "Just the two of us."

She giggled. "Sounds great, but what about the girls?" She asked.

"Rachel volunteered to babysit them," Blaze explained before leaning his mouth close to her ear. "And I'm eager to see what new outfits you have for me to see you in."

She blushed and giggled again. "Oh, is my flaming fire looking forward to having some alone time with me?" She asked teasingly.

He smirked and held her close. "You tell me," he said before kissing her deeply, making her giggle into the kiss.

The door suddenly burst open, making them jump a little. "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!" Came Flare's voice as she ran up to them, hugging her father's legs.

Chuckling, he picked her up, seeing Viola crawling into the room with Rachel behind her. "She's a fast crawler," the older woman said.

Roller Brawl picked up her youngest daughter, nuzzling her cheek affectionately and making her daughter giggle before the pink-haired skater looked up at Rachel. "Rach, you sure you don't mind watching Flare and Viola?" She asked.

"Honey, you know I don't mind babysitting my nieces," the Tech Portal Master said with a smile. "Besides, Autumn was asking if she and Speedlight could have a sleepover and wanted to invite Flare and Viola over."

Roller Brawl smiled. "Okay," she said before looking at the girls. Flare looked excited when the sleepover part was mentioned. "Flare, why don't you go grab your sleeping bag and your pajamas?"

"Okay, Mommy," the little four-year-old said, running to her room. Blaze got the diaper bag ready and gave it to Rachel, who smiled and took it, seeing Viola reach for her and she accepted the little one into her arms.

"You ready to have some fun with your cousins, sweetie?" She asked.

Viola snuggled against her aunt's shoulder, giving her a cute look that made her smile. Flare came out with her sleeping bag and her backpack, which had her pajamas and another outfit in it. "I'm ready!" She said excitedly.

Chuckling, Rachel used her telekinesis to grab Flare's stuff and scooped up the four-year-old in her free arm. "Alright, we're off," she said with a smile.

"Flare. Viola, you both be good for your aunt," Roller Brawl said with a smile.

"We will, Mommy," Flare promised.

"Best behavior," Blaze said, also smiling.

"Yes, Daddy," the little one said.

Rachel chuckled again. "They're always on their best behavior," she said. "See you guys in a few days."

With that, she took the girls over to hers and Magna Charge's home, where Autumn and Speedlight greeted their mother and cousins with excitement. "It's going to be a great sleepover!" Autumn said excitedly.

"We got a new movie too that we can watch!" Speedlight said, just as excitedly.

"Which one is it?" Flare asked.

"It's a Disney one," the little robot said. "About a boy that goes flying on a ship to find a famous air pirate's treasure."

The little girl instantly knew what one her cousin was talking about. "I've been wanting to see that one!" She said excitedly.

Speedlight looked at his mother. "Mom, could we watch that one tonight?" He asked hopefully.

Smiling, Rachel nodded. "And how about some popcorn to go with it?" She asked.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered while Viola cooed happily.

Magna Charge chuckled in amusement. "Life's never boring with you and the kids, my proton," he said, placing his right arm around Rachel in a hug.

She leaned into his hug. "I feel the same way with you, my magnetic charge," she said lovingly as Viola cooed and reached for her uncle, who accepted her from his fiancée and smiled at the little one, who decided that her uncle's shoulder would make a good pillow for her nap, making the two adults smile at her cuteness.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the Crystal Islands..._

Roller Brawl sighed as she put on her bathing suit, one that was specifically designed for pregnant mothers, and headed to the private hot springs just outside the room that Blaze had booked for them. Slipping her feet into the warm water, she sighed blissfully and settled down in the water, sitting on a ledge near the side, which allowed her to lean back and relax. She looked to see Blaze come out in his red swim trunks and she smiled. "Come join me, my flaming fire," she said sweetly. "The springs are perfect."

He slipped in beside her, relishing the warm water. "Rachel was right. We did need a vacation," he said.

"Oh?" Roller asked with a mischievous smirk. "What else was Rachel right about?"

"Well, she told me you were looking for an excuse to try on some new outfits," the young man answered.

The skater made a mental note to thank Rachel later as she realized the Tech Portal Master had helped to arrange the vacation. And the skater did have a few outfits she wanted her husband to see her in.

After a bit, she stood up, feeling very relaxed. "I'm feeling a bit hungry, honey," she said. "How about you?"

He nodded. "I'll order room service," he said. "Anything in particular?"

"Well, I'm craving lobster," Roller said. "And corn chowder."

"That sounds delicious," Blaze agreed as he got out of the springs and helped his wife out, handing her a towel. Smiling as she wrapped herself in the towel and headed back for the room, grabbing an outfit and giggling as she slipped behind the changing curtain, hoping the outfit would fit her. But it was stretchy, which worked in her favor.

The room service arrived within minutes and Blaze thanked the waiter, giving him a tip and then putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. "Dinner's arrived, my beautiful rose," he called to Roller.

She giggled and slinked out from behind the changing curtain. "It smells good," she said.

Blaze had turned to get everything set up when he turned at the sound of her voice and froze, his eyes widening in surprise. "Whoa," he said in surprise.

Giggling again, Roller Brawl swayed her hips, her costume shimmering in the light. She was wearing a dark pink belly dancing outfit, which fit snugly on her with the top looking like a tank top that had been cut in half horizontally and the pants showing off her other curves. She smiled. "I got this before I was pregnant and have been wanting to try it on for a while now," she admitted.

He grinned. "I don't suppose I could politely ask you for a show?" He said teasingly, giving her a loving look that he knew drove her crazy.

"Hmm," she hummed teasingly. "Keep sweet-talking me and I just might dance for you."

He gave a playful growl. "Come here, beautiful," he said, holding her close and kissing her deeply, making her groan in pleasure.

When they broke the kiss, Roller Brawl grinned. "Have a seat, my flaming fire," she said softly, which was making him go crazy as he sat down and watched her as she danced, twirling and moving gracefully, making him sigh lovingly.

 _A few days later..._

Rachel smiled as she saw Roller and Blaze come up to the Academy, both of them smiling. "I take it from those smiles that you both had a good vacation," she said.

"Oh, yeah," Blaze said, grinning.

Roller giggled. "Rach, could we trouble to watch the girls for one more night?" She asked. "I want to spend the night under the stars with my wonderful husband."

The Tech Portal Master smiled. "Go make his heart pound, honey," she said with a wink. "Oh, before I forget, that new outfit you ordered came in."

"Oh, perfect!" Roller Brawl said excitedly. "Thank you!"

With that, she took off, making Rachel chuckle while Blaze looked at his friend with an arched eyebrow. "Is there something I don't know that you know?" He asked.

She chuckled again. "Oh, don't worry, lover boy," she said, grinning. "You'll find out tonight."

 _Later that night..._

Blaze was sitting on a rock while gazing up at the stars, waiting for his wife, who had promised she'd be out in a moment. He smiled, though he was curious to see what she had in mind.

"Yoo-hoo!" A familiar voice cooed behind him and he turned to see Roller behind him, but his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he fell off the rock he had been sitting on, his jaw almost hitting the ground.

The pink-haired skater was wearing a sparkly outfit this time, but it was red like his Skyelemental armor and it looked like a long dress, but then Roller removed the skirt part, showing it was a red leotard under the skirt part. She giggled at his reaction. "Looks like I knocked your socks off, hmm?" She asked teasingly.

"More like struck me speechless," he admitted before smirking. "Makes me want to chase you and hold you and kiss you breathless."

Blushing, she giggled again. "I don't know about the chasing part with the baby on the way," she said. "But the holding and kissing parts sound good. Especially under the starts with you, my flaming fire."

He smiled and stood up, pulling her closer to him. "I'll hold you all night under the stars," he promised as he gave her a French kiss, which she returned while holding onto him.

The two of them under the stars. To the two lovers, it made for a perfect vacation.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Kudos to anyone who can guess the movie the kids watched. I'll give you all a hint. It's a futuristic take on a classic novel and Martin Short does a voice over in it. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
